


Blooming

by orphan_account



Category: Block B
Genre: Cliffhangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 00:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7014427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jiho moves and the friends he makes along the way make him who he is today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blooming

**Author's Note:**

> this is not finished and ends suddenly so don't get too into it!!!

Jiho was awkward and lanky, there was no helping that at his age of thirteen. He was also really loud, call it his persona, his shield to make up for the fact that he really had nothing to say and no one to talk to, his way of not seeming like the quiet odd-one-out kind of kid he really was.

When his family moved to a new country, a town somewhere a lot smaller than Tokyo, it was his neighbor who made Jiho feel awkward and lanky all over again even though he was now sixteen, his seventeenth birthday only three months away. 

Park Kyung was everything Jiho ever pretended to be. Loud, super loud, really obnoxious, and popular enough to have a group of friends over to hang out on his back porch every day of June. Not that Jiho was stalking, he was just curious about what it would be like to have that. Plus with all the noise going on just next door, who wouldn’t be wondering what they were up to?

It was on one of those scorching hot June days that Jiho woke up at noon and walked outside in his black basketball shorts and white t-shirt to get some sun, that he decided he wanted to actually do something today. So far the furthest he’d gone from his new house was down the driveway to get the mail, mostly because he didn’t know where to go.

There was an old looking building right across the street, but his dad had warned him that it had been a beer distributor back in the day, and to not go inside because it was only full of broken glass and animals like racoons and rats. Nothing Jiho wanted to see, and so the only place he knew how to get to, was out of the question.

He’d spent all of his summer so far inside his house listening to music, or writing down things he needed to buy, and things to do when school started up. Today though, Jiho put his hands on his hips and took a deep breath of the warm flower scented air around him, and slipped a pair of flip flops on. 

His mom probably wouldn’t mind if he took a quick walk around the block, and it’s not like he was going to be gone for very long. It was right when he got to the end of the driveway that Jiho saw, or really heard, Kyung and his group of friends coming out of his house.

Panicked, and with no idea what to do, Jiho opened his mailbox and tried really hard to busy himself with looking through the bills and covering his face with the daily paper as the group of kids walked by. Their voices slowly got quieter until the only thing Jiho could hear was his heart pounding in his chest.

Why couldn’t he be more social? He should have said hi. The really tall kid with purple hair looked nice, so did the rest of them, and it wasn’t like Kyung was mean or anything. He’d come over plenty of times when Jiho had first moved here at the end of May, but from his room he heard his mother explain that he wasn’t feeling well enough to come out, something Jiho had lied about. Kyung probably thought he hated him.

Jiho made his way back into his house, wasting away the rest of the day watching TV as the sun began to set. His mother had left for groceries awhile ago and now she was calling for him. “Coming!” Jiho yelled, hopping up and slipping his flip flops back on. 

The world around him was washed in a bright purple and red, the sun making its slow descent back down. A warm breeze blew as Jiho walked back outside to get the last bag of food. When he opened the car door again, there wasn’t anything else to bring in.

A strong breeze blew his lengthy hair into his face, he really should cut it. He’ll put it on his list of things to do before school starts, but until then, he pulls a hair tie off his wrist and ties his blond hair into a small bun. A loud echoing smack makes him jump. He’s still standing outside, the wind blowing around as he looks behind him.

There, across the street, is Kyung and his friends climbing over the tall metal fence of the old beer building. Only what looks to be the ladder they were using to climb over had fallen onto Jiho’s side, and one of Kyung’s friends is hanging onto the top of the fence, feet swaying with the wind.

“Hey! You!” Jiho knows he’s been caught staring when he locks eyes with Kyung. “Come over here!” Jiho wants to run back inside, because with the darkening sky, the strong winds, and the nagging feeling in the back of his heart, Jiho feels like something’s about to happen. “If you don’t come over here right now, I’ll tell your mom you punched Kwonnie!” 

Before Jiho can ask who Kwonnie is, Kyung walks over to one of his friends and raises a fist. “Okay, okay! I’m coming.” Jiho walks quickly, self conscious of the way everyone is watching him look both ways before crossing the street. Even the kid hanging on at the top of the gate it looking.

“Grab that ladder and help Minhyuk over the fence or else Kwonnie gets it.” Kyung’s fist is still raised, but the way Kwonnie doesn’t seem worried makes Jiho think Kyung’s all talk. “You won’t.” Jiho tries.

Kyung’s hand comes down, and Kwonnie lets out a surprised yelp as he gets hit. “Sorry Kwonnie, had to.” Kyung looks back to a mortified Jiho. “Now if you don’t help Minhyuk over this fence I swear to god I’ll tell your mom you punched him. Isn’t that right Kwonnie?” 

Kwonnie is still bent over holding onto his side, but with a grimace he nods. Jiho, more scared that Kyung will keep punching Kwonnie than getting in trouble with his mom, picks up the fallen ladder and places it under who Minhyuk must me. “About time.” Minhyuk huffs under his breath, feet already climbing the last step, then down the other side.

“How do you guys get back over?” Jiho finds himself asking. He was expecting an immediate answer, but everyone is staring at Kyung, who looks like he had no idea. Kwonnie smacks Kyung. “You moron. You got us over here with no way back?” 

Kyung takes a step back, arm raised in defense. “Hey! I can’t think of everything ya know. Besides, it was Jaehyo’s idea to use the ladder.”

“That’s because I just bought these shoes and there’s no way I’m getting them dirty.” Jaehyo says. Everyone simultaneously rolls their eyes, Jiho holds back a laugh. 

“Okay, but how _are_ we getting back over for real,” Minhyuk asks, “You guys _know_ I need to be home before dark.”

“Then why’d you even come? The sun was literally setting when we got here.” Jaehyo snaps at him. Minhyuk huffs and sits down on an old crate.

“Why don’t we just have him throw the ladder over.” A shorter boy with glasses who Jiho had failed to notice until now suggested. “I was just about to say the same thing, Taeil!” Kyung shouts, Jiho hopes his mom has the TV on, his dad will kill him if he gets caught over here. “You there, uh Junho is it? I won’t tell you mom about Kwonnie-”

“It’s Ukwon!”

“You’re Kwonnie, now shut it. Junho! Listen, listen, if you get me that ladder I won’t tell your mom about any of this. Deal?” Kyung’s smiling at him, and Jiho feels himself moving to get the ladder before he knows it. 

Everyone gets over the fence just as the sun sets completely. The moon is full, so there’s still a lot light. Minhyuk is the first to leave, practically sprinting away down the sidewalk to get home, though no one knows why, he’ll never make it, the sun already set. The tall purple haired kid and Jaehyo left right away too, leaving just Kyung, Taeil, and Ukwon - who was still holding his stomach with a grimace.

“Thanks for the help Junho-”

“It’s Jiho.”

“What?” Kyung scratches at his head before shrugging. Ukwon leans over to whisper, _“he’s terrible with names”_. Jiho laughs, _“Sorry about your stomach.”_ “Hey! What’re you whispering about over there? Kwonnie I’ll punch you again if you’re talking about me.”

“We weren’t! God.” Ukwon sighs and Kyung steps forward, til his face is but a few inches away from Jiho’s. “You wanna meet here at three tomorrow? I’ll be able to pay you back for helping us today if you do.”

Jiho thinks for a moment, his dad should still be at work then, and he could always just tell his mom he’d be with the neighbor, she’d be okay with that. “Yeah, sure.” Jiho agrees, because really what else would he say, and Kyung takes his hand to shake. 

“See ya then!” Kyung says, leaving across the street and leaving the rest of them alone. Ukwon throws up just as Taeil says goodbye. He takes Ukwon’s hand and looks back at Jiho with a soft smile. “Sorry we had to met through such weird means.”

“It’s okay! But um, is he alright?” Jiho asks. Taeil nods. “Should be, I’ll walk him home. See ya.” Then the last two are gone and Jiho is quick to get back home, away from the puke and heat of the night.


End file.
